Iris
by Letliveagain
Summary: What if there was a human in the clearing when the Volturi come to see Renesmee? What if she had a gift and different coloured eyes? What if she has scars on her arm and what if she captures the attention of a certain Alec Volturi? Inspired by the song Iris-Goo Goo Dolls. Alec\OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry i keep making stories but i get heaps of ideas .. I tried to write this one better than the others**_

The fight had broken out so quickly,it was as if someone had flipped a switch and everything changed. Demetri was attacked by Edward and Isabella first, the human girl just past the tree line stood there looking like a dear in headlights at the strange pale creatures and the huge wolves that were so quick before her very eyes it hurt to trail their movements, they were all just flashes of white and black marring into eachother in the cold wet snow. The wives had retreated running as fast as they could, the only people who were not fighting was little Renesmee and Jacob suffice to say were in bad luck.

The human girl was unnoticed for a while, none of the vampires even heard her fleeting heartbeats as they fought so quickly before her very eyes, Alec however had felt a prescence almost and soon began to smell that sweet,irrisistable scent she carried with her.

Vladimir had come to fight him and though he was a great deal shorter than the other vampire, he was more sneakier and agile. They began to fight,almost like a dance,except there would be a casualty in this dangerous dance. The girl watched as the pair fought,admiring their quic steps she could barely trace and Alec's cunning ways as if she herself wanted to fight like that, though the thought quickly was rid from her mind as the bigger vampire was smashed into the snow with the strange boy's pale hand and long cloaked arm.

She herself heard the impact,as well as the crack in Vladimir's head which had collided first and she watched as it crumbled away like marble before her very eyes into the snow, Alec's eyes flickered to hers for a fraction of a second, it didn't take long for him to swim into the two different colours of her eyes,the left was a pale blue while the other was green, as if the Earth itself was planted into her eyes.

She noticed Alec watching of course,she could only stare back in wonder, his eyes were a crimson colour so red it reminded her of blood. Pale,blood,strength...Her heart bolted in adrenaline as she realised what he was what they all were, _''Vampire!'' _She murmered in a soft exclamation, and soon her limbs began to work and she realised it was run or die despite the strange yearning in the pit of her stomach telling her to stay with the young looking vampire. Alec of course could hear the shift in her heart, _thump thu-thump thump _he also smelt her blood and it was so...tempting almost, the smell was combined with all of Alec's favourite smells as a child and simply much better than any blood he had ever smelt in his immortal lifetime.

It...it sang to him, as if calling him to drink it as if it had its own little voice seducing him into the same time the girl intrigued him more than anyone else, her different coloured eyes wondered him into a different place and they looked soft and caring though they looked almost out of focus as if she wished she were not there but what human would?

Her locks were a pale blonde that tumbled down her back,bouncing and bouncing. Her eyes fit her perfectly and they sparked with knowledge as she began to turn away, Alec almost felt like he was being lured by the pale human girl into the forest as if it were some fairytale that ended badly...or maybe just maybe she would lure him into her home...Alec shook his thoughts away instantly,he had not had any of these thoughts since he was human and he didn't want to start now though needless to say he wasn't going to let her run away,at least not by herself in a place like that.

She seemed so _slow _compared to him, in a split second he was already infront of her despite being deep enough in the forest to not see the clearing or the vampires and shape shifters there. His frown transformed into a smirk as her breathe hitched in her throat, and her heart beated erraticly. He could feel the warmth waving off of her like a little doll, and he was the toy maker.

He wanted to be surrounded by that warmth and he wanted to smother her with his coldness. Her two dfferent coloured eyes looked up at him her gaze wide though her eyes were pleading for something, not to save her but almsot as if she were pleading for...death. Alec was taken aback by the look in her eyes and shifted his gaze to her bare arms which were not shielded by anything except goosebumps, she was shivering in her own skin, but what really intrigued Alec were the scars that were embedded into her arm and wrist on her left side they were self made.

They were on her arm as if her skin were paper and the blade had been the pen which was red ink, some were deep some were not and they all reminded him of pain. He couldn't imagine what would bring this innocent looking girl infront of him to do such a thing to her perfect skin, to make her perfect delicious blood spill so much and to make herself feel so much pain.

Surely,no one but himself deserved that much pain inflicted onto themselves. Of course he masked his shock and put his weight on his right foot, crossing his arms across his chest trying to make himself look as dangerous as he was, warning her though he presumed she already knew. If the both of them had been smarter and they had not spoken to eachother,maybe Alec's feelings wouldn't evade him so but as he began to speak her mind drifted into bliss.

_''Such a silly girl, wandering into the forest alone,didn't your parents tell you that the big bad wolf is in here''_ His amused voice was like a lullaby to the girl and it soothed her, as if it were piano keys to a musician. It was soft and pierced the forest,it was as if the fight did not exist and vampires and over grown wolves were not being killed and it was just them in that little forest. A silence fell over them as the strange two coloured eyed girl stared up at him, her heart would not stop franticly jumping to get out of its cage, a strange electricity ran through the pair of them as they just stared.

She was so _thin _thinner than Jane, her arms seemed to barely have any muscle or fat in them, her legs were so slim they reminded Alec of bird's legs almost and her cheekbones were so prominent as well as her collarbones. Her different coloured eyes had bags underneath them but she still seemed innocent to Alec,as if everything had broken her though she forced herself to be there. Her blood was singing to him still, oh how it made his throat ache with a pain he had never had she was lucky he had fed prior to the battle or she would be dead by now.

He could almost see the blood rushing beneath her skin, the way her pulse egged it on as if it were a train waiting for passengers, he flicked his tongue beneath his top two perfect venom coated teeth. Before she knew it he was infront of her,she barely had seen him move, just as he placed a long finger underneath her chin as if making her look up at him, forcing her.

He felt her pulse thump against his finger which caused him to smirk wider, showing his teeth, he grabbed her scarred arm carefully,tenderly even and traced along the lines with his thumb while his other hand held her jaw up she seemed to shiver involuntarily though they both knew it was not because of the coldness that came off of him. On one hand Alec wanted to drink her dry savouring every last drop that inflicted onto his tongue to swallow down feeling his throat soothe, but on the other he yearned to just speak with her to hear that sweet voice he hads only heard mere minutes ago or trace her scars again and again, but the monster inside him got the better of him. Like always.

He gave her an innocent little grin showing his perfect teeth,it did not make her blush as he had planned, she stared at him with her big round green and blue eyes in silence _''Your blood is so alluring,coudn't i have a little taste?''He_ asked with a silky smooth voice,the girls eyes snapped up to meet his own and a strange look passed through them and before Alec's eyes she seemed to dissapear like a silk strand in wind, her whole body was gone, infront of him all he saw was a bunch of trees clustered together and the ground the girl was no where. ''I don't want to die'' A strange echoing voice said from behind him,but she was not there, her voice was so soft and reminded him of roses,sweet yet with a bitter thorny side,Alec quirked an eyebrow at the statement scoffing_ ''Your scars say otherwise, come out from your game of hide and seek now, or you will die _that_ way'' _It was all like a game to Alec you see,everything was a little game to him and everything he couldn't solve was a puzzle he needed to find the pieces though.

He waited for a response,he yearned for it actually,his mind churned at the idea of her already gone but soon the silence broke _''My _scars_ show that i dont want to actually,because i wouldn't waste time with making more pain than nessacary if i wanted to die when i could easily get a shotgun, but all i want is to be free. Promise you won't kill me at least not like that''?_ Her voice floated into his ears and suddenly she was infront of him,her locks tumbled down her arm as she dipped her head in a question her eyes gazing up at his own,she spoke with so much wisdom and curiousness for a 14 year old human girl her heart was erraticly beating again and it took Alec only a fraction of a second to answer with a cocky smirk _''Promise.''_ he murmered.

They stared at eachother again,whether it was just trying to figure out eachother or for agreement neither of them knew though they both admitted to themselves that they liked it. Being alone,being away,in all honesty Alec had completely forgotten of where they were or who he should be with. The girl however had no one to go to back at home,unless she wanted to be beaten again.

She mulled over the thought of going back to that house, she had been on the run for days again and had walked so far though her strange ability to be invisible helped with that. Alec's eyes flickered as he heard and smelt his sister running towards them, he glanced up as she appeared through the tree line, her hair had been in a bun and now had snow on it as well as her clothes which were dripping wet and her cloak had a few holes in it.

He had compltely forgotten about his sister which never happened, her eyes were still cold not like when she was a human and she would have a broken emotion in them,there was nothing except anger and hatred. _''Alec! Brother, who is this? Where were you''_?! Jane shouted angrily,peering at the strange scarred girl with fascination especially because Alec had not killed her yet, Jane's red eyes lay rest on her brother pursing her lips as he began to speak_ ''I don't know her name yet, though she has a great gift Jane, I had to follow her of course we wouldn't want a human knowing what we were now would we? Did anyone get killed''? _He mused, he was of course glad Jane was okay and he wondered who of his coven was left.

Jane sighed, _''Chelsea was killed and Afton then let a mutt kill him, stupid mates. Felix's arm was torn off but his putting it back together now, we managed to kill all of the Cullens though the mutts left as soon as that happened,except we killed that red one that the half breed was sitting on, very well bring the girl with us then'' _She spoke with a tone of ignorance as she spun her back and ran out into the clearing,Alec could hear everyone that was alive as well as the loud howl that ran out the forest the girl seemed to hear it too and winced, soon she was invisible again.

Alec inclined his head to where she was, or had been anyway_ ''Come with me and you won't be killed, we have a tracker in our coven and he'll be able to find you in a millisecond so don't even try running off''_ Alec said as he began to follow Jane at a human pace, smirking as he waited from an answer from behind him _''Iris''_ Was all she said, her voice was lighter than before and seemed to accept what Alec told her,she ws beside him now and he felt so strange walking as slow as her, his brows furrowed at her response _''Iris''? _He asked, his chest hurt with a strange pain as he remembered his mothers favourite flower had been Iris's, if she ever found on she would tell him it was good luck however,the last time she had found one was the day they were all killed._''My name's Iris, what is your ''coven'' going to do to me''_ She asked in the open air, as if she were accpeting some fact she was going to get hurt or killed,something about her secretive ways intrigued Alec though people may hae shyed away from her because of the many cuts on her arm Alec didn't want to leave her, she was all he could think about now.

Alec smiled inwardly at her name,Iris, Iris Volturi...He wondered why she wasn't worrying over where her family thought she was or the fact that they wouldn't see her again most humans would, as they reached the clearing he was glad the mutts weren't there anymore because one swipe of their over grown paws would kill the little human. He wondered how she could have kiept a secret like invisibilty, but as the familiar faces of his coven arrived into his site his expression became guarded when he saw the look on Felix's face who's arm was now fixed onto him, Felix's eyes were bloodthirsty black of course the anger would make him even more angrier and Alec wondered if Iris's blood appealed to him as much as himself. Aro was in the middle of the clearing, bodies were strung out in a line across the cold snow, he recognised all of them, the mutt had transfered into a human when he died and his blood had seeped out as well as the halfbreeds inking the white paper with a dangeorus red. Most of their heads were dislocated from their bodies or their skulls were cracked inhumanly.

Iris looked away from the sight, her heart beating slowly now, a frown on her small petite lips. The cloaked figures before her remidned her of danger and death, some of them wore expressionless masks while the others had grimaces or angry looking eyes, Aro caught her attention the most, his long black hair and dark cloak was i nstark contrast to the white ground. His milky eyes peered at Alec with a very dissapointed look on his face, as if he had just gone out of the battle for no reason and Iris walked beside Alec as he stood infront of Aro who could not stop looking at the extra smaller set of footprints crunching in the snow, his eyes now sparkled with delight _'''Who did you find Alec? This is a very interesting gift indeed, just imagine what she could be able to do if she were an immortal!''_ His intrigued voice matched his warm deadly smile, Iris mesmorised at his skin whcih was a strange papery white. Iris made herself appear infront of them, she looked even tinier compared to Aro than before and shrunk back a little.

Aro's eyes trailed down to her scarred arm and than back up to her two different coloured eyes,his own red oens sparkled with intensity _''My,my aren't you an intriguing little human,ah bring little miss-_ ''_Iris_'' Alec murmered, _''Iris with us Alec, let us go ahead a little so Felix doesn't devour her entirely, hah!, oh and do me a favour and set them to light,such a tradgedy they had to be killed'_' Aro mused, his voice like music as he laughed a small laugh, with that all of the Volturi were gliding away quickly,leaving the petite human and the petite vampire alone,Jane gave Alec a small nod as he patted her stiff shoulder just as she herself left. Alec stared at Iris for a moment before making his way to the bodies,each one he spat on and Iris gave him a strange look he laughed mildly_ ''My venom is very flamable''_ He said, and she didn't ask any questions just stood there with her bare arms folded over her chest much like Alec did.

She watched as he piled the bodies ontop of eachother,cringing at one of their hands which lay on the snow so motionless, he took a silver lighter out and with one simple flick it was thrown onto the bodies and connected with his venom sending them into flames. The sick smell that waved off of it overwhelmed Iris as she held her nose, watchign the smoke drift upwards, Alec only gave a small smirk at his work and waited until the crackle of the fire had downed a little and turned to the human girl. Though she was looking the other way up on the slight snowy hill where giant wolves were watching them silently,with slit eyes, Alec drifted quickly over to her and stood infront of her, he watched as the dark black alpha howled and barked as a sign, its body was shaking furiously and suddenly without warning lunged to them. The whole pack trailed after him, Alec shifted his weight and moved his head to half look over his shoulder ''Run!'' He muttered, she only stood behind him staring at the wolves with wide eyes and for some strange reason she stood infront of Alec with her nose turned up at them defiantly, Alec could only stare.

**_When everything feels like the movies_**

**_Yeah,you bleed just to know you're alive_**

**_..._**

**_Please review if you want me to continue :)x_**


	2. 2

The wolves suddenly stopped and stared at her, they couldn't hurt a human for no reason. Though,Iris didn't know that she assumed they were just as dangerous as the vampires out in the clearing, she grasped Alec's hand from behind her whó's unneeded breath formed onto her neck she felt a strange pulse go through them as if they were in the same body,it was a rush of adrenaline and excitement. She liked the feeling,though she didn't usually like people touching her especially her scarred arm and hand moslty because she was afraid they would hit her but Alec only stared in wonder at their laced fingers and the wolves who looked around as if they were birds searching for food.

Iris clutched his hand tightly,though to him it was soft and light he liked the feeling of warmth in his hand, so delicate he could feel her pulse thumping against his thumb. It was almost to him like a private,intimate moment, he had never felt anything like this it was as if her pulse was owned by him and no one else was allowed to know it existed. Though as the wolves began to whine and growl at eachother, her grip loosened and soon enough the large leader of the pack ran off into the opposite direction and the rest followed with their heads down lowly.

As their huge figures dissapeared Iris quickly let go of Alec's hand and began to walk forward a little and stood on her tiptoes trying to see if they really were gone, Alec felt the ghost of her hand in his and smirked at the fact she couldn't see properly without standing on her tiptoes, he watched her for a moment and then gave in crossing his arms across his chest _''They're gone, your gift is very advanced for a_ human'' He said thoughtfully, licking his lips as she exhaled lightly, he shut his mouth and didn't breathe in for her heart sped up at his sudden voice her heart pumped blood which smelt so delicious he could barely keep himself from drinking her.

Iris spun around slowly and met his eyes, once again her green and blue eyes drew him in quickly but her lips were another thing, they were pink and plump and were curved into a small innocent grin and Alec for that moment wanted nothing more then to press his own against them relishing the taste of her, he wanted to trace her scars again he wanted to whisper gently to her and be hers. He never had feelings like this for anyone,though of course all of the female vampires were beautiful they seemed all the same to Alec and the fact that a human made him feel this way unnerved him though.

_''And you are strange for a... vampire''_ She murmered softly pursing her small lips, teasing Alec just a little more. Alec smirked again chuckling, turning around to walk in the direction of the rest of the Volturi though they were long gone by now, he glanced over his shoulder slightly _''Hurry up little human, we can play games later'' _He murmered,hearing the harsh crunches in the snow as she ran to catch up with him though he was being as slow as he could with a deliciously scented human, as she ran her heart pumped blood and adrenaline throughout her veins,once she stood bedrudgingly next to Alec he glanced at her and saw her cheeks were painted a rosy colour.

She was cold,Alec had that feeling in his chest again as he looked at the goosebumps forming on her skin like hills on a pale ground, the feelign overwhelmed him and he took his long dark cloak off and placed it on her skinny shoulders and she flinched away at the sudden contact. He watched her as he moved away, frowning as she still remained tense as they walked side glancing him as if he would suddenly lash out and hurt her, though after all he did give her a reason to. Soon she settled into it, though she was still cold, Alec smirked at the cloak that looked like wings against her tiny figure. _''You're really cold, i'm glad i'm not like this all the time''_ She scoffed,pulling the cloak closer to her ALec stared at her for a second, licking his lips flipping his hair smirking _''You will be soon'' _He murmered, she turned to him with wide eyes, making her appear like a lost deer in the forest,_ ''Why else do you think Aro accepted to take you to Volterra? Stupid human lives..''_ Alec mused, looking at her strangely.

And suddenly she snapped, as if someone flicked a switch again and she was running away with wide eyes dashing away like a dear in headlights. Her golden locks flew behind her as she bolted away, Alec's anger and hunger over took him and chased her the hunter inside of him becoming clear';it was simple, vampires chase humans that run. He felt his muscles tense as he ran around her, his hand clenched digging his nails into his granite hard skin. He stopped infront of her, making her nose hit his chest hard he preyed she didn't bleed or it would be game over. She let out a hissing noise and held her nose delicately staring up at him with huge blue eyes.

His eyes flickered with anger and bloodlust, they flickered from red and black and he quickly grabbed her soft skin pulling her arms to his chest making her green and blue eyes watch his flickering back and red ones. SHe whimpered at the sudden movement, he felt her pulse quicken beneath her and the monster inside of him come out _''You will be a vampire, and you will come with me''_ He said forcefully, into her face, which was full of shock, Alec wondered why his chest hurt so much when she looked away or down at the ground beneath them.

In a swift moment he was suddenly ontop of her, his hand resting on her small back so it didn't get wet in the snow his gloved crunched into the snow behind her head carelessly, her soft pale face looked up at him as if he were going to kill her or worse her eyes flickered with fear. Iris's cool breath was on his neck, she gulped as he looked down at her lips then back up to her eyes with a smirk as her heart beated irregularaly _''I think it's time to introduce you to my gift la mia Iris''_ He said with his faint Italian accent that he'd aqquired over all of the years of being in Volterra and around Aro.

Iris sucked in a breathe as his mist floated from him, wrapping around her like a blanket her mind began to feel strangely fuzzy and her head lolled back against his arm her locks touching the snowy ground her lips parted as everything went black. There was no thinking here, no monsters in her head, no movement and no being there, it was perfect; like death. To anyone watching them they would assume that Alec and Iris were doing the worst, Alec had to admit he liked the way their bodies touched and the way she was cradled into his arm with her head back.

He carried her in a bridal style, she was so light she felt as if she were ashes ready to fly away and scatter with the slightest wind. Her slow heartbeat thumped against him, her blood slightly brushing past his pale dead arms. The rest of the Volturi had already taken the private plane back to Volterra, so Alec was forced to sit first class in a plane filled with humans. He had done it before,though, it was very uncomfortable.

He finally arrived at the airport or around the boundaries of it anyway, he looked at Iris whom had begun sweating on her forehead and twitching more so, he gently shook her in his arms and her eyelids fluttered open quickly, blue and green swirling into his red ones, her heart stuttered,her eyes filled with shock and she leapt out of his arms like a cat who had gotten wet for the first time. She whimpered as he smirked,reaching for his cloak for it was sunny and warm now. She rubbed her eyes then her eyes flickered with fear and annoyance, pouting _''What-what was that mist thing?_'' She asked incrediously, oh how he loved to hear this humans chirping voice float into his ears, Alec only smirked again as she shrugged the coat off and gave it to him hrriedly as if it held a body of fire.

Alec scoffed, _''That 'mist thing' is my gift, i can make your senses away, i can make you feel_-'' _''Numb''_ Iris finished off for him, she looked at him as if he were vodka and she was an alchoholic, much like he had when he had smelt her scent. It was strange,the look in her eye made her seem hungry for his gift, lust. He nodded thoughtfully and began to walk towards the airport. Once they were inside, every set of eyes turned to them, typical humans Alec thought mierably. He glanced at the usual conversations ''his hot'' ''sex god'' ''oh my god look at him'' from the teenage girls, new ones from the older people mostly ''what a sweet couple they are'' he liked that one very much, and ones he didn't like at all by hormonal males ''check her out'' ''god,she has scars but still...'' ''i'd do her if that bastard stepped away from her'', Alec then droned them out glancing at the human who tottled by him wherever he went.

She was attractive though, her long blonde curls were even lighter in the sunlight, her face was less tired then before it looked youthful. She looked around 14-15, she ahd a small smile curved onto her lips as she looked at everyone who returned it. She looked like an angel if Alec was being honest. He had an attraction to her,one he hadn't had with anyone ever, and he would be damned if he spoke of it. Alec offered her something to eat as they waited for the plane and sat down, she declined much to his dissapointment for she was too skinny for her own good.

Finally the plane arrived, and soon they were in luxioury well at least Iris was. Alec was gripping onto his seat as he smelt all of the humans on the plane so deliciously. He sat right beside Iris in the white chairs designed for comfiness, Iris sat watching the mini tv screen on the back of the seat infront of her some strange cartoon was on that she stared up in wonder,as if relaying childhood memories. The hostess would come by every so often, seeming as if one of her top buttons were undone each time she came to check on them, Iris finally wanted a glass of water to drink and they waited for a while.

Iris was done watching the movie and was becoming restless,catching Alec's eye every so often. Which now had blue contacts on them. When the waitress came,she carried a large tall wine glass with water and ice cubes, Iris licked her lips thirstily as she said thank you to the hostess,it was all very ironic to Alec. As soon as the hostest left, Iris began drinking the large drink relishing the way the cool water rushed down her dry throat, Alec watched with amusement watching a drop fall from her lip and dribble down her chin, she had drunk it so quickly...his innapropriate mind began wondering on what else she might ''drink'' so quickly. He shook his head disgusted by his thoughts and turned away hastily shifting his position in the chair.

After waiting many many,daunting torturing hours the plane finally announced it was landing in abround 10 minutes,Irishad fallen asleep again and her head lolled to the side of the seat facing Alec. Her face was scrunched up, reminding Alec of a rabbit and her forhead sweating,she let out a shaky whimper as her nightmares ate her up, Alec swiftly touched her arm making her jump in an instant. Her heart beat quickened as she looked at him like a frightened kitten, he smirked a little insides dying to know what nightmares plagued her, probably of him...

Once they got off the plane, they headed outside of the airport Alec dragging Iris like a chew toy. Once they were a little out of sight and in the shade Alec whipped out his phone in vampire speed,it still bewildered Iris how he moved so quickly, he spoke in a too quick manor for her to properly hear anything. ''Where are we going?'' She asked aloud, remembering the Italian accents she had heard when they arrived like thick blend. Alec scoffed as he hung up the phone, ''Volterra. It's where the Volturi reside, in Volterra castle, humans can be so passive and naive barely any of them realise what we are until its too late, and they're dinner'' He heard her heart rate pick up like he wanted it to and smirked, good he had scared him.

Iris let out a gasp her fingers flying up onto her lips _''Volterra...Seth said that his friends and himself have enemies over there. You don't think he is one of the-'' ''Who's _Seth_''?_ Alec cut in mid sentence, a growl bubbling up in his chest rising into his mouth, the way she said his name was almost effectionate and he did not like it one bit. Of course this Seth was male, and she obiously knew him well enough to talk about him like that his mind did strange flips as he imagined her with someone else,much less someone that knew about the Volturi.

He hated the small grin that was planted on Iris's face as he heard of this ''seth'' again. She licked her lips,_''Seth is my friend we hang out together in the forest sometimes but i havn't seen him in a month not since... never mind. His from the Quilette people, do you think his a-a vampire? His skin isn't white like yours, and he doesn't try to eat me''_ Iris babbled on,a childish giggle escaping her lips merrily. Alec let a harsh laughter escape his lips as he waited for Felix to hurry up and pick them up, he couldn't risk being seen especially not with Iris for she would slow him down, it would all be easier if she could be immortal. ''Quilette? That's an insult to vampires, they're merely the feral mutts you saw back at the clearing'' Alec said with his nose turned up in annoyance, so she hung around with the mutts,that would be interesting things to fight about.

SHe let in a sharp intake of breathe which sounded like shock, her different coloured eyes wide with fear _''You didn't kill him did you?! His tall-ish and his about our age and he has small eyes and-''_ _''I am not your age in the least, and no we only killed the mutt with the little hybrid girl, though if he was there he didn't recognise you''_ Alec muttered ignorantly, hoping she would forget all about her little past with the mutt and whatever else she was hiding, a flash of hurt slapped across her face as she pondered that then shook her head smiling _''He couldn't forget me, he told me he 'imprinted' on me, he said it was some kind of friendhsip thing with the tribe?''_ Iris asked innocently, she had no idea what was going on she assumed it was a friend thing, but by the look in Alec's eye it wasn't.

He was suddenly infront of her pinning her feeble arms onto the wall angrily, fire blazed through his eyes and he let out another sharp laugh _''Imprinting on someone if your a mutt isn't just a friendship, think about it this way, in a few years you'd be carrying his puppies if i hadn't come and taken you''_ Alec said into her face,who's eyes lost all focus and mixed emotions flashed through them, barely any of them Alec could make out. She stared up at his almost purple looking eyes and frowned, _''You're wrong''_! She shout-whispered,making sure he heard the hurt in her voice, Alec snarled viciously _''Am i really_?'' he asked sarcastically, still pinning her against the wall, they just stared at eachother with the same anger in silence.

_'Beep Beep' _Came a horn from a car right behind them next to the pavement, they both spun around to see Felix in the car his big muscles showing in the light as he leaned over the passenger seat to look at the pair of them, wiht eyebrows raised and a boyish grin on his face he asked, _''Do you want a lift or has she already got a ride huh Alec''_? Felix asked teasingly, Alec scowled at his companion and got into the passenger side. Iris slowly made her way into the small back bit of the sports car, it was a black one and though it wasn't a porsche or a lamborhgini it was an awesome car, the music Felix was playing blasted in her ears as she let out a giggle_ ''Can i keep this car''_? She asked, immediatly flying her hands over her mouth hastily forgetting all about their bloodthirsty existence though Felix laughed heartidly _''Can i keep you''_? He asked in an amused tone, Iris blushes the colour of red roses and looked down embarrassed._''Seriously kid, if you like my car i already like you better than Demetri, which is saying something because his my best friend'' _Alec was gripping the stupid seat so strongly it should have broken.

Finally they were at the castle, and they all got out and stepped into the entrance, the sandstone brick walls inspired Iris as she walked beside the two vampires. A strange clicking sound coming towards them alarmed Iris and she immediatly sunk back behind them, though the pair only both planted grins on their faces, Jane Volturi stepped out from the shadows and embrased her brother,then eyeing Felix and then Iris, her eyes didn't seem to have emotion except pain and anger. They suddenly all walked past a reception desk, where the receptionist gave them a greeting and a smile they dully returned it.

They opened to french large doors, sunlight pierced through the high top roof, there were marbe everywhere, 3 thrones were placed up on 3 sets of stairs where Aro stood looking at them with intrigue. Felix and Jane glided their way over to the side lines with their head bowed respectfully, Iris stood petrified at the prescence of the man with so much power, Alec shoved her forward hissing, Aro clasped his hands_ ''Ah, Iris so glad you survived, your gift seems very intelligient for a mortal, may i ask how did you aqquire such an extraordinary gift''_? Aro asked,his high pitched voice sending echoes throughout the silent room, all Iris could hear was her breathing. She didn't want to tell him infront of all these people, though he extended his hand as if for a handshake and suddenly was infront of her gripping her wrist tightly, her breathe hitched and fear ran throughout her body.

Suddenly,she wasn't really in that room, she was in her memories replaying them like a knife. The screams,the pain,the deaths they were all so real even then they played as if they were a film beneath her eyelids. Suddenly it all stopped up until the moment Aro had grabbed her hand, he let go quickly his hands extended up to his mouth in a form of shock _''My my, forgive me dearIris, i had no clue they were so dark, of course you will stay here until we change you into a vampire which is whenever you choose. Would you like anything, we will get Chelsea to buy you whatever you need'_' Aro spoke quickly, she realised he had seen what she had been through and it felt off that someone else knew everything but she shrugged it off, _''Th-thankyou and if you could buy me an ipod? And some clothes would be nice but i-i didn't bring any money with me..._'' Iris glanced up hopelessly at Aro who shrilly laughed along with the rest of the vampires in the room, it somehow didn't seem so cold in the room as she heard Alec's little chortle.

Aros long silky black hair slipped onto his other side as he inclined his head to Alec wondersly_ ''Not to worry dear, we are very very rich you see. Hmm Alec i suppose you would like to be her guard then? Very well take her to her room and keep her company for as long as she wishes''_ Aro said at the nod of Alec's head, Guard? Iris wished she kenw about all of this. Alec's hand was suddenly on her back lighly, moving her foward with each step. They were suddenly in an elevator the doors hadn't shut yet and they both simultaneosly glanced at eachother Alec with a smirk and Iris with a pout _''so I'm stuck with you''_? She asked in dread, he only smirked wider and added with a chuckle _''For a very long time''_ He said just as the doors closed.

_**Óh my stomachs tied in knots**_

_**I'm afraid of what i'll find if i see you again tonight **_

_**oh oh**_

_**And i can't live without you now**_

_**oh oh**_

_**And i can't even live with myself **_

_**oh oh**_

_**- Stomach tied in knots- Sleepign with Sirens**_

_**...**_

_**Thankyou so so so much to reviews! sorry i took so long, review again if you like\hated it 3 :)**_


End file.
